one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Moose vs Baboonlizard
Desperation Of course, it wasn't exactly cool with being a Shamu 3.0, so it took its time (several months) before it was able to trick it's captors and escape into the wild to hunt and kill at its leisure. Also of course, its Jurassic World creators weren't thrilled at losing their asset, so they immediately went out to capture it. Luckily for this hybrid horror, its creators gave it a crapload of awesome abilities! With the T. Rex as the base genome, the Indominus has a killer bite and brute power, though the T. Rex's bite force of 3 tons is slightly lessened due to it's relatively smaller jaws. Its gigantic mouth can open up so wide that it can encompass an entire gyrosphere (basically a giant hamster ball)! Oh, and remember how I said that its bite force is slightly less than a T. Rex? That's because it can actually pierce said gyrosphere with its jaws! It also has Velociraptor in its blood, giving it great intelligence and faster speed than a Tyrannosaurus. This also means it has huge arms and claws to tear through victims like paper, and not the tiny, stubby arms of Giganotosaurus or T. Rex. And that ain't the end of it! Turns out that dinosaurs weren't the only thing that were incorporated into this monster! It also has tree frog DNA, which may not sound cool whatsoever at first, but it gives the Indominus the ability to control and hide it's thermal signature! Yep, you read that right! The Indominus Rex, with the aid of Tree Frogs in its blood, can effectively and easily hide from thermal sensing technology like its not even there! That, and it also had Cuttlefish DNA! "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." While originally given the DNA of cuttlefish to help survive a tropical climate, being part cuttlefish gives it the ability to change colors to camouflage like a gigantic chameleon! Also, it has pit viper DNA, which gives its teeth a venomous edge! On top of all this, it has a ridiculously tough hide that enables it to take some serious damage that would leave most dinosaurs reeling. With all of this in mind, the Indominus Rex is no joke! It can partially bite through the gyrosphere's glass, which FYI can survive getting hit by an ankylosaurus no problem! Speaking of which, the Indominus itself actually did tank a hit from an ankylosaurus and was only surprised. Aside from defeating the ankylosaurus in battle, it also defeated and killed several sauropods! In case you live under a rock, sauropods are the largest land animals that ever existed, yet the Indominus apparently brought 'em down without noticeable injury. Its velociraptor side gives it the ability to run 27-30 mph, which is faster than almost any known tyrannosaur. It's so frickin' smart, that it was able to remember where its tracking implant was put (in the side of its back) and actually knew how to claw it out! It's strong enough to flip a 3 ton truck off the ground and into the air like its a casual thing to do, and even rolled over a 4 ton ankylosaurus with some difficulty! It easily shook off the attack of three velociraptors at once, and was even able to overpower a Tyrannosaurus Rex in one-on-one battle! Keep in mind, the T. Rex can dish out 3 tons of force with its jaws, and the Indominus not only defeated it, it managed to shake off multiple bites to crucial areas like the head and neck! Think surviving three full tons of dino-might isn't cool enough? Well, it effortlessly survived an shot from an AT4 Rocket Launcher! Yes, it was an indirect shot that landed right next to it, but let's see a normal T. Rex or human being survive that unscathed like the I. Rex did! There's no doubt that if T. Rex was toppled from its throne, the Indominus Rex would be there to take its place as the Fierce Untamable King! However, the Indominus does have its fair share of weaknesses. It is not as adaptable when fighting foes much faster than itself, its teeth are misarranged in its maw and may possibly break or even harm itself, it always reveals itself after camouflaging to attack its victims and foes, and while bullets won't kill it, it can still be harmed by normal bullets. It's intelligence seems to completely vanish when fighting with all it has, as it still tried to take on Rexxy and Blue despite its obviously very low chances of winning against them (which it didn't). It also seems to have no real means of swimming or otherwise combating foes in the water, as the Mosasaur demonstated when the Indominus met its doom. And, although it has ''very'' good senses due to being made up of many carnivorous dinosaurs, its senses like smell and hearing can easily be fooled, like when Owen covered up his sent by covering his human-smelling body with oil and gasoline to fool the Indominus's smell. Even with all of these faults, however, the Indominus Rex is still one of the deadliest animals ever to roam the Earth. With the power and might of many of the ancient and mighty Dinosaurs driving it on, the Indominus Rex certainly deserves its title as the Fierce Untamable King. Pre-Fight On Isla Nublar, the sounds of the ancient animals living their peaceful lives were abundant. The sauropods were busy munching tree leaves as pterosaurs flew about and on them. Giant prehistoric Saltwater crocodiles such as sarcosuchus were relaxing in the water and beaches surrounding the island alongside small fish and plesiosaurs on the sea bed in a reef. Unfortunately, their peace would not last long. The marine reptiles and fish suddenly spotted a huge shadow making its way through the water towards the island through the reef, and even though they did not recognize what this strange creature was, they instantly swam off towards safer waters and out of its way as it slowly lumbered through the underwater reefs. Back on land, the peace was broken by a herd of terrified parasaurolophus stampeding through the trees and into an enormous clearing near the beach, with other dinosaurs such as triceratops and diplodocus moving out of the way to avoid getting trampled. Glancing confusedly at the direction the parasaurolophus had come from, they instantly trembled with fear as the menace appeared through the trees. Walking calmly through the trees into the clearing upon seeing all the new prey, a giant theropod dinosaur clad in albino white scales and enormous claws made itself clear to the world. Baring its giant and enormous teeth, the '''Indominus Rex''' reared its head back and roared proudly. The many dinosaurs that were still there immediately turned and ran towards the water's edge to try to escape this menace. The Indominus chased after them, fully intent on getting a meal. The first dinosaur to reach the water was a young triceratops, and at first thought that it was safe. It didn't notice the shadow moving towards it... "RAARGGHH!!" Suddenly, to the surprise of every dino there, the young triceratops was lifted out of the water by several giant tentacles reaching from below. It attempted to struggle out of their grip, but was pulled under. Getting over its shock, the Indominus quickly lunged forward and sunk its teeth into a nearby ankylosaur and killed it instantly. The prey dinosaurs quickly realized how desperate of a situation they were in, trapped between two hungry carnivores. Splashing near the water was heard again. They all looked back at the water, and found a terrifying sight: a giant shark head and upper body was wading through the waves on its giant octopus tentacles, its teeth red from its recent snack. It had tasted dinosaur flesh, and now it wanted more. The Indominus Rex looked on in confusion rather than terror, and was soon angered at this. This strange creature dare try to claim its territory!? The prey dinosaurs quickly ran to the side to avoid the approaching creature. Now having fully left the water's edge, the strange creature was fully revealed as the '''''Sharktopus. '''''The fish/cephalopod hybrid looked around the beach, disappointed that all of the prey had vanished. Then, however, a new meal became known. Suddenly sniffing the air, the creature looked ahead to find a brachiosaurus lying on the beach, its back legs broken from having ran away too fast. Just as it was about to go over and eat, it heard a footstomp. Looking further ahead, it saw a challenger approaching. The Indominus Rex had also seen the unjured brachiosaurus and had grown tired of this weird predator trying to steal its spotlight. It roared at the Sharktopus, letting it know that there was room for only one apex predator. The Sharktopus, undeterred, lifted itself slightly and roared back, ready to try to take the island's mysterious reptilian food sources for itself. It had no idea what any of these strange giant reptiles were, but it knew that these reptiles tasted delicious. Walking slowly forward and stopping just twenty feet away from the monster, the Indominus got into a battle ready stance. The Brachiosaurus, off to the side, could only watch helplessly with a face of terror, as if it somehow was trying to decide who would be the one to devour it. The two apex predators faced each other, ready to find who would finally reach the top of the food chain once and for all. (*Cue: Size Up Your Enemy - Mario and Luigi: Dream Team*) Fight! The two carnivores slowly circled each other, trying to find the right moment to strike. When they encircled each other once, they lunged at each other, teeth bared and claws flying. The Indominus grappled with the Sharktopus' tentacles, its teeth trying to sink into its fins. Eventually, the oceanic hybrid wrapped its tentacles around the Indominus' arms and flung it to the side, nearly toppling it over in the process. Balancing itself out, the reptile lunged forward and tried to grab its tentacle, only to get a b#tch slap to the face instead. Seeing its enemy dazed, the Sharktopus launched itself into the air and tried to bite its back. However, I. Rex quickly spun around and tail slapped it to the side, sending the oversized fish sprawling on the sand. Before it could get up, the Indominus quickly ran over and stomped its clawed foot on its tentacle. Hard. "GRAARGH!!!" Reeling in pain, the Sharktopus roared out its anger and pain. I. Rex then reach down and tried to bite its head and finish it. However, the fish hybrid quickly turned its head so that the Indominus ended up ramming its head on the spikes over its gills. Snout bleeding, The Indominus reared its head back in pain and frustration. Sharktopus took this time to wrap its tentacle around the leg that was on its foot and pulled it up, causing the Indominus to slip and fall on the sand as well. With its tentacle free, Sharktopus quickly got up and wrapped another tentacle around the Indominus' neck and another around its legs. Feeling its air getting cut off, the Indominus struggled for breath as it was unable to get up. Waving its arms and claws around, it felt the tentacle wrapped around its neck and slashed at it. Feeling its muscular tentacle get sliced, the Sharktopus quickly unwrapped its tentacle from its neck and roared out angrily. Due to focusing on the pain, its grip on the I. Rex's legs lessened and allowed it to escape. Quickly getting up, the Indominus looked over and rushed its foe. Still reeling over its injury, the Sharktopus could only roar and writhe as the Indominus wrapped its jaws around its shark fin, puncturing it deeply. Knowing that it had to free itself, Sharktopus quickly lifted its tentacle and stabbed it into I. Rex's side. Letting go, the Indominus immediately let go and jumped away, flinching from the wound. Slowly backing away, it turned and ran into the forest. After feeling the pain subside from its fin, Sharktopus saw the dinosaur run to the trees and quickly followed it. The Indominus ran through the trees until it was sure that the fish hybrid could no longer see it. Looking back, it heard Sharktopus crashing through the underbrush and camouflage. Sharktopus then appeared from the trees to where the Indominus had just been. (End music) Just then, it heard a twig snapping near it. Sharktopus looked over, but there was nothing there. Whilst camouflaged, the Indominus hid its thermal signature just in case whilst slinking closer to the Sharktopus. Aside from the twig snapping it just did, it wasn't making any sound at all. Exhaling its rotted breath out, it grew closer. Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. Ten feet. Strangely, Sharktopus was hardly moving from its spot in the center of the small clearing they were in. Its snout was pointed upwards, and its eyes closed. Paying it no heed, the Indominus drew closer still. It failed to notice the Sharktopus' eyes snapping open. Right when it was about to lunge, the only thing it saw was a cavern of teeth. (*Cue: Kraken Expanded Score - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest*) "GRAAAAAARG!!" "AAARRRRAAAGGHH!!" The Sharktopus had lunged straight for the Indominus when it had gotten close enough, despite the fact that it couldn't even see it nor hear it. No matter how much the Indominus changed colors or its thermal signal, it had no way of masking its scent or its electric field. Biting hard on the Indominus' arm, the theropod hybrid screeched as it felt its arm snap like a twig. Sharktopus didn't let up as it wrapped multiple tentacles around its foe and threw it back in the direction they had come from. Landing hard on the ground, the Indominus tried to get up as Sharktopus approached. The Sharktopus quickly lunged forward as the theropod got back up. (*Cue: Apocalypse - Dino Run*) The two monsters collided against the other, glaring daggers into their savage, bloodthirsty eyes. The Indominus pushed as hard as it could with its velociraptor legs, digging deep into the ground. Eventually, the Sharktopus began pushing the theropod hybrid further and further back. Digging its heels and claws into the ground, the I. Rex tried to overpower its opponent, but the sea monster's tentacles were too much for it. Getting desperate, the theropod pushed itself away, nearly toppling over as a result. Regaining control of its balance, it turned back right as the Sharktopus launched several tentacles at it. Wrapping around its arms and body, the Indominus felt itself get pulled to the Sharktopus' left. Unable to bite the tentacles or break free, it was getting pushed further and faster in a circle around its captor. It dug its heels into the ground, but was unable to overpower the sea monster's tentacles. Eventually, the Indominus felt itself raised off the ground. The Sharktopus was spinning it around wildly in a circle! Roaring loudly, the Indominus was helpless as the Sharktopus finally let go and tossed it away through the trees. Landing with a loud *THUD!*, it slowly raised its head as it realized it was back at the beach where the battle first started. Getting back up, it turned and barely dodged the Sharktopus lunging at it again from the trees. Looking up, it saw that storm clouds were brewing. Turning back around, Sharktopus was taken by surprise as the I. Rex rushed forward roared directly in its face. "AAAARRRAAAAARRRGGHH!!!" Due to its shark side's sensitive hearing, it was wildly disoriented by the loud noise. Seeing its chance, the Indominus rushed forward and rammed it to the ground. Still reeling, the fish/cephalopod hybrid was defenseless. The I. Rex started biting into its dorsal fin and face, as well as clawing at its pectoral fins. Getting up, the Indominus grabbed the pectoral fin in its mouth and lifted the Sharktopus into the air. It proceeded to then toss it 15 feet away down the beach, right near the water's edge. Not letting up, the I. Rex charged again and prepared to bite into it again. Unfortunately, the pain caused the Sharktopus to snap back to its senses, and rammed its head sideways directly into the theropod's shoulder and side. (*Cue: Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Reeling back, the Sharktopus proceeded to launch a tentacle towards its attacker's face. Due to the spike, it not only clubbed but also badly raked the I. Rex's face. The Indominus leaped away and screeched its anger. Due to this, Sharktopus was able to get back up again. After checking their wounds, the two hybrid horrors turned towards each other, the injuries they sustained having only made them wish to kill the other even more. At this point, the storm had hit full force and was raining cats and dogs, along with lightning. However, the monsters hardly paid any mind. Slowly, they began to circle each other once more, the blood and DNA of their ancient forefathers coursing through them and pushing them on. The Indominus lunged first, and tried to go for the sea monster's gills. Unfortunately, the sea king reacted and sent another tentacle out and slapped it to the side before it could reach its foe. Also reacting, the Indominus quickly spun around as it was being slapped away and smacked the Sharktopus with its spike covered tail, sending it reeling as well. Both were beyond pissed. The I. Rex proceeded to jump forward and headbutted the fish hybrid further near the beach. The Sharktopus shook its head to clear its head of any dizziness and prepared to attack. But then, it felt a crest of water touch its tentacles from the sea. Glancing back, it saw that it was right at the water's edge. The Indominus bared its teeth open once more and roared out, ready to end this. The Sharktopus, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. Stamping its foot on the ground, the Indominus Rex roared out again, and began charging forward full speed, mouth wide open. Sharktopus merely growled and stayed put. As the Indominus neared ever closer, it failed to see the Sharktopus's tentacles lowering like a coiled spring. Right when it was about to make contact, Sharktopus abruptly jumped clear out of the way. Unable to react, the Indominus was unable to stop its momentum. As it jumped out of the way, Sharktopus swung its tentacles back and hit the Indominus as it sped past so that it only increased its momentum. This caused the theropod to lurch forward into the choppy waves... and the inky abyss of the sea. "RAAARG-!!" Clawing at the salt water around it, it quickly breached the surface and struggled for air as it desperately struggled against the currents. It's broken arm and other injuries it had sustained were only making it harder to keep its head out of the water. Turning back to find dry land again, it saw the Sharktopus leap clear into the air... and heading straight for it. (*Cue: Allegro con Fuoco - Dvorak Symphony #9 4th movement*) "RAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" The Indominus roared out in terror as the Sharktopus landed directly on top of it, jaws wide open. The Indominus was forced back underwater by the sea monster's collision, while said monster bit down hard on the I. Rex's shoulder that held its broken arm. The Indominus literally saw red as its blood colored the sea around them. The Sharktopus let go, allowing the theropod to surface for air. It was only able to open its mouth and take in more air before it was pulled under by the Sharktopus's tentacles. Sharktopus started dragging it far below the stormy surface before letting go and vanishing into the inky blackness. The Indominus tried to kick back up to the surface, only to see the Sharktopus appear from the darkness like a freight train from the side and chomped down hard on its tail and bit it completely off. The Indominus ''tried'' to roar and screech, but all that came out was a giant cloud of bubbles along with a cloud of red from what was left of its tail. "BBBRRRRRAGGGHHH!!!" The Sharktopus proceeded to swim off again with the bitten off tail in its mouth, leaving the Indominus to struggle in the dark water. It managed to rise 60 more feet before the Sharktopus appeared again, wrapping a tentacle around its leg and biting down hard enough to break it. Leaving the Indominus with only two working limbs, it vanished again. Each time it reappeared, it rammed headfirst into the Indominus’s body, jaws wide open, breaking bones and spilling blood each time. Eventually, the Indominus finally broke to the surface, gasping for fresh air and struggling desperately to stay afloat due to its lack of working limbs. It saw that land was literally only a few feet away in the form of a small cliff about 2 feet above the water’s surface; a height it could easily climb. It desperately paddled towards it. It managed to barely scratch the surface of the embankment when it felt an explosion of pain in its rib cage. “RAAAAGH!!!!” “GRAAAAGHH!! The Sharktopus saw what it was doing and had clamped down on it from the side. It was not going to let an easy victim like that escape. Not since octopuses first evolved 65 million years ago, near the end of the dinosaur era. Not since sharks first evolved 400 million years ago, before the dinosaurs even existed. Or trees for that matter. It wrapped 5 tentacles around the theropodous dinosaur and dragged it back down and pulled it far away from land. Letting go near the surface of the water far away from any land, it dived deep down below. (*Cue: The Kraken Expanded Score (about 3:56 secs in) – Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest*) The Sharktopus dived down until it was about 80 feet deep. Then it immediately turned around and charged straight upwards, intending to finish it. The Indominus looked down to see where its opponent was, and saw a dark shadow coming up to meet it. The Sharktopus quickly picked up speed and opened its cavernous maw literally right when the two monsters were only a foot apart. Time slowed down. All The Indominus saw was a large cave of teeth and death. All the Sharktopus saw… was food. Then time resumed again. “GGGRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!!!!!!” The Sharktopus roared as it tore straight through the bloody surface and clean out of the water, chomping down so hard that it bit the Fierce King almost clean in two. It flew through the air before landing back into the water with a gigantic *SPLASH!*. After it landed, it seemed to relax, floating calmly before turning around back to Isla Nublar and swallowing the huge chunk of meat it had bitten off. As it swam back to the island to claim its brachiosaurus prize, it hardly noticed the Indominus Rex head sinking below into the ancient, dark oceans. K.O! The Sharktopus returned to the now sunny beach and killed the still injured brachiosaurus and began to feast on it, all while the other dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures looked on, terrified of the apex predator. Outcome =